The present invention relates to apparatuses for cooking food.
More particularly, it relates to such an apparatus for cooking food in which the food is cooked by application of heat and pressure from two plates which confine the initial food material therebetween. Apparatuses of the above mentioned type are disclosed in our U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,627,335 and 4,715,357. One of the plates is movable relative to the other plate to open a cooking space for insertion of the initial food material or withdrawal of the cooked food, and also to close the space and apply the pressure to the initial food material for cooking. The drive for the movement of the plate was made as a magnetic drive as disclosed in our patent application Ser. No. This magnetic drive provides for several important advantages including the simplicity of the construction, low cost of manufacture, easy assembling of the apparatus etc. One disadvantage of the magnetic power drive disclosed in the above identified patent application is that it is located in the region of and within the contours of the plates themselves. This cause some difficulties in assembling of the apparatus and arrangement of other parts in the region of the plates. It is to be understood that elimination of the latter mentioned disadvantage is desirable.